


深夜顺风车

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi
Summary: 深夜顺风车，快！烟茶我爱苏哥！无脑车，无剧情无逻辑重度ooc预警！！！重度ooc预警！！！重度ooc预警！！！





	深夜顺风车

“不……不要！求您……求……啊——”一声比一声高亢的叫喊，王耀的嗓子已经沙哑，但还是不住地求饶，乞求正在自己身上施暴的人的一丝怜惜，可他是不明白的，这样的求饶呻吟，这样婉转的哀鸣只能让施暴者生出更多暴戾与掠夺的情绪，只想将他吞吃入腹，将他的每一滴血每一块肉都融进自己的骨血。

王耀的哭喊因为身上人的凶猛的挺进而变得支离破碎，断断续续，他眼角微红，沁出的泪水顺着眼角滑进乌檀般浓黑的发丝间，很快消失不见。哭得最凶的时候已经过去了，此时王耀已经没有什么多余的力气去大声哭叫，只是间或啜泣两声，像是被卡住脖子的天鹅，昂起线条优美的脖子，却被猛兽般的男人一口叼住，有着铁锈红发的男人就着咬住他脖子的动作，更加大力地入侵着他的身体，不知是痛苦难耐还是高潮迭起，抑或是两者兼有，王耀控制不住地狠狠蜷缩起脚趾，小腿紧绷着，后穴咬得更加紧了。

那红发男人感受到了身下人的变化，轻笑一声，抽出了些许深埋在那秘径里的粗大性器，而后托起他的臀瓣，让他离自己远了些，王耀却一瞬间感到身体里一片空虚，自后穴传来的身体内外的热意让他呼吸更加急促，意识像是沉入了一滩烂泥，分不清现实和虚幻，只知道去寻找能让自己欢乐的存在。他的手在空中来回地摸索着，偶然触碰到男人的乳尖，男人粗喘了几声，但却仍未放下托住他臀瓣的手，他是最有耐心的猎人，懂得如何让看中的猎物自投罗网。性器在那早已充血而颜色变得鲜艳了许多的穴口来回的戳弄，但迟迟不进入。王耀的摸索的双手不知何时环上了男人的脖子，细嫩的手指还不停地撩拨着男人敏感的后颈，一下一下，男人的呼吸也愈发粗重。

“给……给我……”王耀小声地嘟囔着，像是在低吟，语气中带着渴求。

“说，想让我操你。”红发男人坏心眼地笑了，凑近王耀的耳边，双唇衔住了他的耳垂，轻轻地舔弄，还不时用牙齿划过。王耀的耳朵本就敏感，根本受不住这样的撩拨，喉咙里泛出几声模糊而甜腻的呻吟，“请……请您，操……我，啊——嗯……”王耀的话音未落，就感觉到男人粗大而带着高温的性器狠狠冲进了自己的体内，一下子来到了最深处，那高温烫得王耀本就浑浊的神智更加混沌，此时他已经认不出正一下一下操弄着自己的人是谁了，那个一边发狠挺着腰一下一下带着像是要操坏他的力度操弄着他，一边揉着自己的臀瓣，将后穴向自己的方向递得更进，嘴里不受控制地冒出粗话的男人是谁。他甚至忘记自己为什么会在这里像野兽媷和般这般与人交合。他唯一能感受到的是，那自后穴升腾起蔓延全身的快感。

“叫我的名字。”红发男人抱起王耀让他坐在自己怀里，那粗长的性器像是刑具般将王耀自下而上地贯穿，王耀倒抽一口凉气，唯一的支撑点就是自己股间的性器，他于是大张着双腿，向着男人的方向滑动，这样的姿势让体内的性器戳得更加深了，那样的深度仿佛是要将囊袋一并塞进，“斯科特——啊——大人……不要……”王耀惊叫出声，蜷起双腿想要向后缩去，却被那被称为斯科特的男人拉住腿根一把拽了回来，龟头再次狠狠撞在深处，激得王耀脚趾用力到发白。

“贪心的小骗子。”斯科特双手把住王耀的腿根，大腿内侧的肌肤尤其细腻嫩滑，惹得斯科特忍不住用布着薄茧的手指来回摩挲着摸了好几下。大腿内侧本就敏感，这样用力的抚摸让王耀条件反射想要收紧双腿，但不知不觉盘在男人肌肉分布的腰间的双腿只能夹得更紧。

“唔……斯科特大人……哈……”王耀感觉到斯科特每一次的进入都好像要将他的灵魂撞飞出去，斯科特将手按在他的小腹，每一次地进入配合着手在小腹上的按压，王耀的小腹斯科特每一次的冲刺都会鼓起一个小小的弧度，而斯科特按压地动作却让王耀直接崩溃地哭叫出声，那样的感觉太过可怕，仿佛肚子要被男人的性器戳破。“会……会坏的……啊啊啊——”斯科特的动作冷酷而果断，嘴里的话却轻柔，“别担心，受得住布拉金斯基那头熊的这点还是受得住的。”说着，他一把托住王耀站了起来，保持着交合的姿态，一步一步走到了镜子前，“睁眼看看，你自己有多淫乱。”

王耀睁开泪眼朦胧的双眼，镜中的人浑身上下布满了深红和青紫的吻痕，眼角发红，泪水浸湿了纤长的睫毛，搭在眼皮上，嘴角控制不住流下涎液，后穴已经被撑得一点褶皱也没有，颜色鲜艳地好像少女的唇，而那青筋暴起的紫黑性器正暴戾地一下一下顺着那鲜红的小嘴插进去，先前润滑的液体已经因为剧烈地摩擦而变成了白沫状，四溅过去，溅在男人的腰间，溅在王耀的腿根。

“斯科特……唔啊……”王耀大口呼吸着空气，仿佛那样的大开大合的动作将他的肚子，甚至他的气管堵住，让他无法呼吸。斯科特再次抱着王耀来到床边，他将王耀翻了个身，让他趴在了床上，自己则一条腿跪在床边，双手握住王耀的腰侧，就着这样的姿势继续仿佛没有尽头的性事。

斯科特深知王耀的敏感点在哪里，于是他在顶到那处地方时，狠狠研磨了几下，看着王耀痉挛的后背和腰，满意地笑了，于是顶住那处射了出来。精液的热度烫得王耀本就脆弱的内壁更加敏感，他狠狠收紧了含住那粗大性器的小嘴，“含好了。”斯科特顶了顶腰，像是要将那液体压得更深，那液体流向了更深的地方，王耀费力地想要抬起腰，却被斯科特死死压住，不得挣脱，只能任由那液体流入自己的身体内部。

“可惜了，不是个omega。”斯科特环住王耀的身子，高大的身影完全笼罩住王耀，将王耀的双腿夹在自己腿间，一只手不住的抚摸着王耀的小腹。王耀累极，昏昏沉沉，听不清他说话。

“不过，我那个一无是处的弟弟总算还是发挥了点他的用处。这样的妻子即使不是omega也能让男人热血上头，不顾一切。”轻笑着说出这些话，发现怀里的人已经沉沉睡去，他低下头轻吻了一下王耀的眼皮。

“晚安。”

 

 

最后一句也是我想说的，晚上看到这篇的小天使们，晚安呦~  
写完顿感脸大了一圈  
答应我，不要取关好吗？我不是变态，我只是喜欢开车……


End file.
